


Sprinkles belong on Cookies

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Costumes, Drabble Day 2016, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Ice Musical, Ice Skating, M/M, Open Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Roman does not appreciate expressionism, Marc finds out. Deniz is losing his youthful looks. Achim plays a role in both of these plots.





	1. The Extras are Used to This

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts "Sprinkles" and "Frost"

“What in the ever-loving hell of great aunt Martha´s cookbook are those costumes supposed to represent, maestro?” 

Roman is skating a sharp circle around the ice musical extras who´ve entered the rink looking confused and somewhat embarrassed.

Marc grips the clipboard in his hand tighter and pushes himself onto the ice. 

He catches Roman around the waist and skates him out of earshot. Or rather out of a decent range for the extras to pretend they can´t hear them. They´re used to it by now.

“I told you, this new designer is all about expressionism, he-“


	2. Sprinkled with Love

“They look like donuts. Covered in sprinkles,” Roman interrupts. “Fucking cheerful sugary sprinkles my great aunt Martha used to put on her Christmas cookies.” 

Roman pierces Marc with a lethal look while they´re skating harmonious figure 8s around the far end of the rink.

The extras are huddled together on the other side, probably debating among themselves whether to leave or not.

“Don´t even think about it, training is still happening, sprinkles or not!” Roman shouts at them and pushes at Marc in a gentle you-couldn´t-skate-me-anywhere-if-I-didn´t-let-you way. 

Equal parts amused and relieved, Marc skates them back.


	3. Deniz is a younthful god who can still get it

The atmosphere in the rink turns frosty when Deniz shows up for final rehearsals.

Marc´s desperately trying to keep a lid on his anger and succeeds only partly. He knows Achim and Deniz have been hooking up since that dinner a few weeks back when Roman made a quip about Deniz losing his youthful looks and what would that leave him with?

Achim told Marc over coffee the next day.

Marc didn´t tell Roman that Achim told him over coffee the next day. 

Deniz, however, smugly answered Achim´s phone when Roman called about the design for the new costumes.


	4. Frosty

Rehearsals over, Marc and Roman share a silent car ride back home. Marc´s pretty sure that if he squinted hard enough he´d be able to make out tiny ice crystals in the air around them.

He almost wants to say something.

“I know.” Roman, naturally, beats him to it. “What,” is out of Marc´s mouth before he can stop himself. 

He keeps still, focused on the traffic, trying not to show his alarm.

“I know that you´ve known since the day after they first slept together. I know.” 

Marc risks a sideways look. Roman seems icily calm.


	5. Apologies

When they arrive, the lights are on. Marc looks at Roman, who looks back at him, just as confused.

They quietly close the front door, but before they can panic, a familiar voice calls out sheepily “Roman? Marc?”

Roman´s eyes grow large; Marc thinks like a child´s on Christmas, but he would never tell Roman that. Maybe Deniz, but only because he sometimes enjoys seeing that cocky kid come out again. 

Roman reins in his face and sweeps into the room. They´re stopped short by the view of a naked Deniz waiting to warm them both up.


End file.
